Talk:Entity 303/@comment-122.151.215.202-20160819113228
I was playing with some friends on XBOX 360, playing Minecraft and we were in creative mode building a big city. The world was also on peaceful mode. We were all having a good time until somebody's house started burning. Now, of course, we had all heard of griefers, but in fact we were blaming everyone. In fact, another house started burning as well. We blamed the host using his host privileges. However, we were WRONG. We all decided to investigate what was really going on. We all went to a house together, (including the host) only to see the most scariest thing happen. We looked through the windows to see TNT go off by itself somewhere in the distance. We were all starting to get scared, and would get even more scared. We then began to look around houses and most of them were on fire. There was nothing that could set these houses on fire, and fire spreads was off, so was TNT. I tried to believe the host that TNT and fire did not work. Once more, crap started happening when we were all together, including the host. No one was missing in the house. I counted heads and we were all together. But stuff was happening and we couldn't explain it. To my surprise, we started finding signs and TNT going off again. It was too much. I plugged a cable into my Xbox and into my computer. I opened up a program used to read the source codes that were going on. To my surprise, the source codes described this entity as "303". My source codes soon started getting out of control. Weird "303" entity codes were showing up and I couldn't stop them. My computer was being overwhelmed with this! I tried to find out who was causing this, but I just couldn't. Just 303 did this and that, nothing else. Nothing. But not everything was caused by him. The host started trolling us to scare us as well. it wouldn't be a secret for long. The source codes told me everything that was happening INCLUDING what the players did, and me as well. But then the source codes were done. They were surely DONE for it. 303 source A picture of the 303 source codes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out what was happening. But the source codes soon spelled out the words "Make a Wish". I thought this was the host, but then started blaming everyone again. As you can see in the source codes I highlighted everything that the entity 303 did. Block 1241 is TNT. Item 3213 is Flint and Steel. Block 4 is wood. And also in the RAR of the world, I highlighted "MAKEAWISH" as I said earlier. This list went on and on, completely busting my computer. But one question remains: Is This Herobrine? 303 The two white figures. (One is likely Entity 303). Soon, the host had to go to sleep and left the world. However, the source codes were still working, no idea why, and the world was off. Entity 303 was still controlling the world. I decided to exit my program and see if anyone had seen this mysterious "Entity" on the Minecraft Forums. There were a few people. Some of them sent me pictures that they have taken, and only one PC player took a picture as he had seen it as well. He said he was playing with his friend on a private Homachi server. As you can see, they encountered it as well. Yes, it has a texture pack but he sent me the pack and there's no mob or block with a white skin. Soon a mysterious profile on the forums started to chat with me. He only said a few words and then left the chat. "Notch will think you are crazy when he sees this, by the way. YOUR NEXT". I hurried and 303 email The full email conversation. clicked on his profile. But the page 404'd. Soon I recieved an inbox message from him and clicked reply. I asked him where Herobrine was only to get back a scary reply. I got this message: "I replaced him. He has died. He is no longer with us, nor anyone else". I was using another website to reply to him for protection. On the forums, my account suddenly signed out. I tried to sign back in, only for the forums to tell me "Your account has been deleted for the following reason: Stop". I couldn't believe it! I made another account and stopped researching and went to sleep as well. I am really a stupid 8-year old trying to scare people